


Sniper/Spy Ficlet #1

by devastatedcoconut



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastatedcoconut/pseuds/devastatedcoconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Spy dance around their feelings a lot, but they love each other really~ Short ficlet, gratuitous fluff/sweetness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper/Spy Ficlet #1

**Author's Note:**

> Eee, the first ficlet I posted on tumblr ;v; Sorry for the unimaginative name, I'm not very good at them :C This is just #1 of many others I've written and will write in future, so please stay tuned! :3

I touch his cheek, and he smiles at me.

“Soft touch, you are. You don’t really wanna hurt me, do you?”

“No,” I admit. “I haven’t ever wanted to hurt you. It was a part of my job…”

“Mm. Prefer it when you’re being sweet on me.”

His smile becomes a grin, but his eyes are soft. There are lines all over his face – faint, and not unattractive – and a light stubble that I can feel prickling through the veneer leather of my glove.

I smirk back, coaxing him closer to my lips. “I couldn’t help but notice you aren’t trying to kill me either. Could the feeling be mutual?”

“You know it is…” He turns into my touch, sending heat to my belly with a low rumble.

“Vraiment?”

“Yeah. Can’t remember the last time I went for ya properly.” There’s a flicker of amusement over his features. “Probably that time you tried kidnapping my hat.”  
I laugh. “How else to get your attention? There are far less innocent methods, if you prefer…”

“No.” His voice is firm, but he is smiling again. A hand wanders around my hip, pulls me gently against him. “Keep taking the hat. I’ll live without it as long as I get t'pay you back later…”

“Why doesn’t that sound like a threat?” I cup his other cheek and tease at his lower lip with my tongue, reveling in the sound he makes when I do. He is so easily excited by such things… the hand around my waist is joined by a second and he presses us flush together; I am powerless to stop him.

“You like my methods, bushman.”

“Bloody spook…” his lips brush over the shell of my ear and I can feel his breath, soft and warm as he chuckles there. “Like ‘em, yeah. Like you better. Reckon you can get away tonight?”

“Mais oui.” I turn into his touch and fit our mouths together, thumbing over his cheek. I wasn’t going to last for long… the waiting between each round’s end and lights out became more frustrating with every passing week…

He kisses back gently and pulls away to nose at my palm.

“All right. I’ll keep an ear out for ya.”

“Best you do, cher,” I tease, and he laughs.


End file.
